


Relatos del Norte.

by Ginevre



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginevre/pseuds/Ginevre
Summary: Jhon Thornton y Margaret Hale se doran mutuamente, contra todo y contra todos, contra el mundo, si fuese necesario. Aunque los comienzos en su relación no carecen de leves tensiones, tiras y aflojas. Su historia de amor, eterna e incombustible, no sólo hará felices a quienes les quieren, sino que les otorgará la fuerza necesaria para ayudar a forjar un Milton mejor.





	1. Capítulo I

Jhon llevaba unos minutos observando a Margaret, preocupado. Su corazón latía desbocado, temiendo que, una vez ella se hubo encontrado sola en el tren camino de Milton, junto a él, se hubiese dado cuenta de que había tomado una mala decisión.

—Estás muy callada. ¿Te arrepientes? —Clavó en sus ojos una mirada firme, aunque plagada de temor.

En cambio, Margaret lo miró con adoración, mas luego bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Sí.

Jhon sintió cómo todo su mundo se hacía pedazos en aquel mismo instante. Cerró los ojos mostrando una profunda mueca de dolor, que ella no pudo ver.

—No te preocupes, buscaré el modo de que lleguemos a Londres nada más este tren se detenga en la próxima parada —afirmó, intentando aparentar una serenidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Sabía que, en cuanto la entregara a su tía Shaw sana y salva, él dejaría de respirar, ya nada importaría, nada tendría sentido en su vida. Aun así, la amaba con todo su corazón, y su bienestar era lo único importante para él ahora. Si ella no lo deseaba a su lado, no sería él quien la dañara intentando forzarla a aceptarlo.

—¡No! —ella gritó, alzando el rostro rápidamente y, en un acto desesperado, tomándolo por un brazo con inusitada fuerza—. No me arrepiento de haberme marchado con usted, Sr. Thornton, sino de haberle rechazado en una ocasión anterior. 

Los ojos de Jhon brillaron con una chispa de alegría y una bella sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—Di mi nombre, Margaret —le pidió con dulzura, mientras intentaba tranquilizarla con una leve caricia en su barbilla—. Jhon —rozó sus labios suavemente con su dedo pulgar, enamorado.

—Jhon… —Se ruborizó, tímida, aunque le mantuvo la mirada, presa de aquellos ojos que tanto amaba. 

Aquella palabra acarició su alma como una suave brisa de primavera.

—Siento habernos causado tanto dolor a ambos con aquel rechazo, desde lo más profundo de mi alma—afirmó, avergonzada.

—¿Por qué me rechazaste? —Su voz sonó dulce, no a reproche, sino curiosa.

—Usted parecía…

—Tú —la corrigió con mimo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, a la espera de su explicación.

—Tú… parecías… violento, despiadado, implacable, maleducado…

—Toda una joya, entonces —Le ofreció una gran sonrisa.

—¡Oh! ¡No te rías de mí! 

—Perdona, pero creo que, en este caso, quien está saliendo mal parado soy yo, no tú —afirmó, divertido.

—Realmente, Jhon. —Aún no se acostumbraba a pronunciar aquel nombre con el que tanto había soñado, pero adoraba hacerlo—. Por aquellos días, yo me sentía confusa. Creía que no era correcto mantener los sentimientos que yo albergaba por ti, cuando no hallaba virtud alguna en tu conducta. Pero mi corazón ya había descubierto aquello que a mi mente aún se le escapaba: eres el hombre más honesto, íntegro y bondadoso que jamás llegaré a conocer. Sentir tu frialdad y tu desprecio posteriores… —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar todo el dolor que la había acompañado desde el día en que aquel maldito carruaje la alejó de Milton y de él, entonces creyó que para siempre.

—Lo siento, cariño. No sé cómo pude dudar de tu integridad, si sabía que, precisamente por ella, tú me habías rechazado. No pude imaginar que aquel hombre que te tuvo entre sus brazos la noche en que os descubrí a ambos en la estación, cuando yo sólo podía soñar con hacerlo, fuese tu hermano —se lamentó.

—¿Cómo conoces la existencia de mi hermano? —ella quiso saber, mirándolo alarmada.

—Tranquila, amor. Ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza intentar tomar medidas contra él. De hecho, desde que Higgins me reveló la existencia de tu hermano, y que fue él quien se hospedó en tu casa durante los últimos momentos de vida de tu madre, estoy tratando de hallar el modo de que sea declarado inocente de la gran falta que se le imputa. —Quedó en silencio por unos momentos, pensativo, mientras ella lo miraba llena de agradecimiento y de admiración—. Creo que la intención de Higgins al contármelo fue que yo marchase en tu busca, sé desde hace tiempo que él intuye los profundos sentimientos que yo albergo hacia ti.

—¿Lo habrías hecho si no nos hubiésemos encontrado casualmente en la estación? —Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, buscando una respuesta sincera.

—Por supuesto. Tan sólo estaba reuniendo el valor para poder mostrar ante ti mi profunda indignidad. No te merezco, Margaret. —Por un instante, un halo de tristeza cubrió su mirada.

—No vuelvas a pronunciar esas palabras jamás. Soy yo quien no te merezco.

—Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes.

—¿Vamos a discutir sobre quién merece más a quién, Sr. Thornton? —lo reprendió con mirada llena de angustia.

—En absoluto. —La tomó por la barbilla y se acercó a ella lentamente, buscando sus labios—. ¿Puedo besarte una vez más?

—Te lo ruego. —Sus mejillas se arrebolaron levemente, algo que él adoró.

Acarició sus labios una y otra vez, en un beso dulce y a la vez apasionado, que contenía la absoluta devoción que sentía por ella. Margaret, osada, le devolvió el beso intensamente, sintiendo su cuerpo cual gelatina.

—Maggie, mi Maggie… Voy a pedirte de nuevo que te cases conmigo. Y te ruego que, antes de que respondas, tengas en cuenta que si me rechazas una vez más, mi corazón se detendrá para siempre en ese mismo momento. —La tomó por ambas manos y enfrentó su mirada, decidido.

—Jhon, no hace falta…

—Señorita Hale, me convertiría en el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo, si usted tuviera a bien permitir que la convierta en mi esposa —le pidió, con voz profundamente emocionada, mirándola con solemnidad.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. No soy capaz de imaginar la vida sin usted, Sr. Thornton —aceptó, henchida de felicidad.

Una enorme y hermosa sonrisa que Margaret atesoraría por el resto de su vida, iluminó el rostro de Jhon.

—Me has devuelto la vida.

Margaret, en un impulso que no fue capaz de controlar, se refugió contra su cuerpo fornido, e inmediatamente se vio arropada por sus fuertes brazos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Jhon?

—No te entiendo. Casarnos. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? —alzó una ceja, confuso, sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Me refiero a tu madre. Ya la imagino, en cuanto nos vea a ambos llegar a tu casa, diciendo: “¡Esa mujer!”. ¿Y qué va a decir la tía Shaw? ¿Y Edith, que está empeñada en que yo acepte a Henry?

—Por su bien, espero que ese tal Henry no meta las narices en nuestros asuntos, Maggie. —El tono de su voz pretendía ser calmado, pero había un innegable tinte de amenaza en él.

—No seas injusto. Henry es un buen hombre. Que él me quiera a mi, pero yo tan sólo te quiera a ti, no es algo por lo que se le deba juzgar.

Un leve gruñido de él le hizo saber que, aunque a regañadientes, había aceptado su argumento, y lo adoró, pues realmente era el hombre más noble del mundo.

—Sinceramente, no me importa en absoluto lo que pueda decir tu tía Shaw. Tú ya eres suficientemente mayorcita como para tomar tus propias decisiones sin que tenga que andar detrás de ti una niñera para cuestionarlas. Y en cuanto a mi madre, al principio te aceptará: por verme feliz, lo hará. Y con el tiempo te adorará tanto como lo hago yo. Estoy completamente seguro de ello, pues ambas sois mujeres inteligentes, fuertes y cabales. Ella sabe apreciar a una igual, eso puedo asegurártelo. 

—En cuanto Henry llegue a Londres, le contará a mi tía que me he marchado contigo.

—Yo no te he secuestrado. ¿Qué puede hacer ella? ¿Enviarme a la policía? —él preguntó con ironía, molesto.

Margaret se vio obligada a contener una respuesta severa, cuando el silbato del tren anunció que acababan de llegar a Milton y este se detuvo. 

—Estamos en casa —Jhon afirmó con placer. E inmediatamente después, separó a Margaret de él con cariño, tomó la maleta de ella y su propia chaqueta y bajó del tren, dispuesto a ayudarla a descender. 

Una vez Margaret hubo bajado también, cogió a Jhon por un brazo y ambos se alejaron de la estación.

—¿Vamos andando, o busco un carruaje que nos lleve? —él quiso saber, solícito.

—Andando, por favor. Necesito serenarme antes de afrontar el encuentro con tu madre. Durante mi breve estancia en Milton, ella y yo hemos mantenido una conversación muy tensa.

Él la miró, sorprendido, pues no sabía que ambas mujeres se habían encontrado al margen de su propia presencia. Por un momento, quedó pensativo, mas pronto recuperó su gesto caballeroso y amable.

—Me parece una gran idea que caminemos un rato.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, mirándolo con alarma.

—Para que todos puedan envidiar mi infinita fortuna, al ir cogido del brazo por la dama más bella de Milton. No creo que exista en toda la ciudad un hombre más afortunado que yo.

—Ni más romántico, me temo —le apretó el brazo con cariño, sonriente.

—Vaya… nunca antes nadie me había calificado de ese modo —afirmó, sorprendido.

—Porque nadie te conoce tan bien como lo hago yo.

—Eso es completamente cierto. —Sonrió, complacido.

—No deseo que este paseo termine… —musitó sin darse cuenta, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Por qué?

—Sería un atrevimiento por mi parte si te lo digo —evadió la pregunta, azorada, dándose cuenta de que había expresado sus más hondos pensamientos en voz alta.

—¿Y eso?

—Es que tú… yo…

—¿Qué sucede, Maggie? —Detuvo sus pasos para cogerla por ambos brazos y escrutar su mirada.

—Es que… es difícil de decir.

—¿El qué? ¡Por amor de Dios! ¡Me estás preocupando!

—Que… jamás te había visto con varios botones del cuello de la camisa desabrochados. Estás muy… —No pudo terminar la frase, pues la vergüenza la abrumó, obligándola a cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos.

De pronto, Jhon estalló en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, y Margaret retiró sus manos para observarlo reír, sorprendida, pues jamás lo había visto hacerlo antes. 

—No puedes imaginar cuánto te quiero —le aseguró con devoción, una vez pudo dejar de reír, y la rodeó con sus brazos para estrecharla en un cálido abrazo.

—Jhon, estamos dando qué hablar —protestó, inquieta.

—Comparado con lo que tengo en mente para ti y para mi en estos momentos, esto es algo que te deja en un magnífico lugar, querida —él afirmó con picardía, sonriente.

—¡Sr. Thornton! —lo reprendió, escandalizada.

—Recuerda que tú has comenzado. Tranquila, nada has de temer de mí. —Le acarició la mejilla con la mano levemente con el fin de tranquilizarla, ofreciéndole una mirada sincera y plagada de amor—. Continuemos. —Hizo que ella lo tomase del brazo de nuevo y ambos continuaron caminando, bajo las atentas miradas de algunos viandantes que, aunque no habían podido escuchar las palabras de ambos, sí habían contemplado la escena.


	2. Capítulo II

Cuando Jhon y Margaret llegaron a la mansión de los Thornton, el silencio que reinaba en ella hizo que el corazón de Margaret se encogiera de dolor. Jhon, adivinando sus pensamientos —pues él también sufría de un modo desgarrador aquel mortuorio silencio que le recordaba constantemente su fracaso como patrón de Marlborough Mills—, la abrazó por la cintura, intentando reconfortarla.

—Volverá a ser lo que fue, incluso más —le aseguró con convicción, dispuesto a darlo todo de sí mismo por hacerla renacer.

—Lo sé. —Le ofreció una dulce sonrisa convencida, que iluminó su corazón.

Al traspasar las puertas de la impresionante mansión, Margaret apretó el brazo de Jhon con fuerza, en un acto reflejo, sintiendo que sus piernas se negaban a continuar.

—Tranquila, cariño, todo saldrá bien —le aseguró, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la parte superior de las majestuosas escaleras interiores, preguntándose en qué estancia podría hallar a su madre.  
Inesperadamente, la voz de Hannah Thornton se impuso en el ambiente al igual que una tormenta, proveniente de algún lugar frente a ellos.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —atronó cual ráfaga de gélido viento, dirigiéndose a su hijo.

Una vez la hubo localizado, Jhon no caminó a su encuentro, pues no quería dejar a Margaret sin su apoyo, obligando a su madre a que fuese ella quien se reuniese con ellos. Hannah caminó despacio, con pasos fríos y medidos, sin dejar de clavar su dura mirada en los ojos de la otra mujer.

—Madre, te ruego que entierres tus rencores hacia Margaret, pues ella y yo vamos a casarnos. —La voz de Jhon fue medida, llena de cariño y de respeto por ella, mientras su mirada le decía cuánto, como siempre, la adoraba.

Hannah fingió no darse cuenta de la actitud conciliadora de su hijo y se enfrentó a Margaret sin piedad.

—¿Así es como usted piensa rematarlo, señorita Hale? ¿Haciéndole pasar por un infierno durante un desgraciado matrimonio? ¿O quizá va a abandonarle en el altar, para escarnio de todos? —El tono sumamente hiriente de su voz laceró el pecho de Margaret como el más afilado cuchillo. Esta, a duras penas le mantuvo la mirada, resuelta, mientras sentía el mundo hundirse a su alrededor.

—Madre, por favor, no voy a consentir… —Jhon le reprochó con firmeza, aunque su voz no había abandonado el tono paciente y cariñoso del principio.  
Sin embargo, Margaret le acarició la mejilla en un gesto fugaz, lleno de infinito amor, mientras se interponía entre él y su madre, para encarar a Hannah directamente.

—Por favor, déjame a mí, Jhon —le pidió—. La comprendo perfectamente, Sra. Thornton. Si una mujer hubiese rechazado a mi hijo, jamás sería bien venida en mi hogar.

—Margaret… —él intentó protestar, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, Jhon, déjame terminar, te lo ruego. No soy perfecta, Sra. Thronton, uno de los mayores errores que he cometido en mi vida ha sido rechazar anteriormente el amor de Jhon, queriéndole tanto como le quiero. —Hannah la miró con incrédulo desprecio, pero se mantuvo en silencio con mirada altiva, retadora—. Hallaremos tiempo para hablar sobre los motivos que tuve para hacer lo que hice, si eso es lo que usted desea. Pero puedo asegurarle que quiero a Jhon desde lo más profundo de mi alma, y que la distancia que nos ha separado durante estos tristes meses no ha servido más que para hacerme sufrir por ello con mayor intensidad.

—Usted pudo haberse quedado, pero no lo hizo —la mujer respondió con calculado desprecio.

—No, no lo hice. Entonces no habría servido de nada que yo me hubiese quedado, pues el mal ya estaba hecho.

Al escucharla, una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Jhon, pues sabía que Margaret se estaba refiriendo a su propio rechazo, al pensar que ella se burlaba de él, viéndola como la había visto en brazos de otro hombre.

—Mi intención no es dañarlo, en absoluto —ella continuó, más y más tranquila por momentos, animada por la fuerza de sus propias palabras—. No sé si seré capaz de hacerle tan feliz como él merece, pues merece toda la felicidad de este mundo. Pero tenga por seguro, que emplearé cada segundo de mi vida en intentar conseguirlo —la miró esperanzada—. No he venido a hundir a su familia, sino a intentar, humildemente, formar parte de ella y a aportar todo lo que soy, y lo que tengo, para que vuelva a ser aquello que nunca en el fondo ha dejado de ser, con o sin mi ayuda. Mi dinero es suyo, Sra. Thornton, tengo quince mil libras en el banco que pongo en manos de Jhon, sin condiciones, para que él las use como mejor crea conveniente. —Al escuchar aquellas palabras, los ojos de la Sra. Thornton se abrieron de par en par, atónitos—. Tampoco intento comprarles, ni a él ni a usted, sólo pongo en sus manos lo único que tengo, que en este momento no es más que dinero. No puedo aportar una familia feliz, pues mis padres, lamentablemente, ya no están junto a mí; ni un notorio apellido, ni siquiera un inmenso patrimonio. No hay más que lo que usted ve aquí. Ruego con humildad que también usted lo acepte, como él lo ha aceptado. Y que, con el tiempo, sea capaz de perdonarme.

Jhon la tomó por una mano, haciendo que ella se girase para mirarlo y, al hacerlo, Margaret se sorprendió al observar su semblante serio, solemne, casi indignado.

—Me has hablado de una inversión, Margaret, y si he de disponer de tu dinero para salvar Marlborough Mills, una inversión será —le dejó claro, clavando en su mirada toda la dura determinación con la que le había hablado.

—Pero una inversión no tiene sentido ahora, en que vamos a casarnos. Lo mío es tuyo, Jhon, incluido mi dinero —Intentó acariciarle la mejilla de nuevo, pero él no lo permitió.

—En ese caso, no voy a aceptar tu dinero. Hallaré otro modo de obtener financiación.

Margaret buscó su mirada, incapaz de creer aquello que estaba escuchando. Un instante después, también ella le habló con la determinación cargada en su propia mirada.

—Muy bien. Entiendo, pues, que si no quieres mi dinero, tampoco me quieres a mí. No sé qué hago aquí, en este caso.

Aquellas palabras atravesaron a Jhon como una bala ardiente y destructora, logrando que, en un instante, perdiese las formas.

—¡No juegues conmigo, Margaret Hale! —La sujetó con fuerza por ambos brazos, amenazador.   
Pero ella, a pesar de que sentía cómo sus dedos le causaban intensas punzadas de dolor allá donde se estaban clavando, sostuvo su mirada llena de ira con estoicismo.

—¡Tampoco tú juegues conmigo, Jhon Thornton! Si mi dinero no es bueno para ti, tampoco yo lo soy —le dejó claro, sin arredrarse.

—¡No se trata de eso! ¡Y lo sabes! ¡Soy yo quien debe mantenerte a ti, no ser un mantenido!

—¿Crees que mi dinero va a ser un regalo para ti? —Lo miró, incrédula—. Tú vas a ser quien haga resurgir la fábrica, quien pierda el sueño un día sí y otro también por hacer que funcione, por rentabilizarla, por lograr que no se hunda de nuevo. La fábrica es tuya, tu proyecto. Pase lo que pase, yo no podré ayudarte con ella, pues nada sé sobre gestión empresarial. Tú vas a mantenerme, Jhon, con tu esfuerzo, tu abnegación, tu inteligencia. Tú serás quien mantenga a nuestros hijos, cuando los tengamos, y a mí, a nuestra familia. —Él intentó intervenir, pero ella no se lo permitió—. Hablemos de mantenidos, si te place. Espero, y si te doy mi dinero es porque confío en ello con los ojos cerrados, que me mantengas durante el resto de mi vida, Jhon Thornton, no con ostentación, pero sí que me proporciones una vida digna, al menos. Compóntelas como mejor te plazca, pero si realmente me quieres como dices, lo harás. ¿He hablado suficientemente claro? —lo desafió.  
Inmensamente frustrado, creyendo que ella no era consciente de las implicaciones que conllevaba aquello que estaba diciendo, soltó sus brazos y le dio la espalda para alejarse de su lado unos pasos y luego regresar, vehemente, mientras Hannah los observaba a ambos en silencio, pues hacía varios minutos que se había quedado sin palabras.

—¡La gente no pensará de un modo tan benévolo como lo haces tú! ¿Sabes qué murmurarán a tus espaldas? ¡Que me he casado contigo por tu dinero! —se enfrentó a ella de nuevo con sorna, intentando hacerla recapacitar.

—¿Y qué me importa a mí lo que diga la gente, si ambos sabemos que no es cierto?

—¡A mí sí me importa!

—No entiendo porqué. Ellos tendrán sus comentarios envenenados, pero yo te tendré a ti. Sin duda, soy yo quien sale ganando —enfrentó su mirada con tanta decisión, con tanto amor, que aquello lo hizo enfurecer aún más.

—¡Porque te amo, Maggie! ¡Por eso me importa! ¡Porque no podría soportar ser la causa de tu sufrimiento!

—Tú jamás serás la causa de mi sufrimiento, sino de mi dicha —afirmó serenamente, con dulzura. Se acercó a su lado para enfrentar su mirada de nuevo—. Toma el dinero y no mires atrás, ni prestes atención a las malas lenguas que nada saben sobre nuestro amor. Y con el tiempo, cuando la fábrica dé beneficios y tú puedas ausentarte de ella por un tiempo sin temer a que se desmorone, llévame a España a visitar a mi hermano. Eso es lo único que te pido.  
Desesperado porque no lograba hacerla entrar en razón, y temeroso de que su propia ira pudiera dañarla, recogió con malos modos la chaqueta que, sin darse cuenta, había dejado caer al comienzo de su disputa, caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir por ella anunció con voz neutra:

—No me esperéis para cenar.

Cerró la puerta con firmeza tras él, dejando a las dos mujeres a solas, una junto a la otra.  
Margaret quedó mirando fijamente en la dirección en que él se había marchado, llena de angustia. Pero pasados unos segundos, no pudo saber cuántos, pues el tiempo se había detenido para ella, Hannah la tomó suavemente por un brazo obligándola a enfrentarla de nuevo.

—He de reconocer que nunca nadie había hecho tanto por él en tan poco tiempo, excepto yo, señorita Hale —le confesó tranquilamente, logrando que el rostro de Margaret se llenase de estupor.

—En este momento él me odia —se lamentó, infinitamente preocupada por su marcha.

—Todo lo contrario. En este momento él la ama tanto que prefiere regresar a su lado cuando la tormenta haya pasado, pues no siente ser la mejor compañía en estos momentos. Conmigo también ha actuado del mismo modo en alguna ocasión y, con el tiempo, he aprendido a aceptar ese gesto que, a su manera, pretende ser generoso.

—Siento que tengo razón al darle el dinero sin poner condición alguna. En cambio, el dolor por haberle ofendido enturbia la alegría de saber que estoy haciendo lo correcto, aquello que me dicta mi corazón —confesó, apenada.

—En verdad que es usted curiosa. Cuando él puso el mundo a sus pies, usted lo rechazó. Y ahora que él mismo piensa que ya no tiene nada que ofrecerle, que es indigno de pretenderla siquiera, lo apoya contra todo pronóstico. —Negó con la cabeza, desechando la idea—. Sea como sea, mientras lo siga haciendo tan feliz, será bien venida en esta casa.

—Gracias... ¿Realmente él es feliz?

—¿Realmente usted necesita que yo responda a esa pregunta, señorita Hale? —Clavó en ella una mirada resuelta, haciéndole ver que tan sólo esperaba una respuesta.

—No. ¿Podría llamarme Margaret, entonces? —Buscó en su mirada, esperanza, y fue totalmente correspondida.

—Sin duda. Cenemos, Margaret. Y después te acondicionaremos una habitación digna de la nueva señora de esta casa. No pretenderás compartir los aposentos de Jhon hasta que ambos os hayáis casado…

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió rápidamente, escandalizada.

—Eso esperaba. —Asintió, complacida—. Estamos arruinados, pero aún podemos ordenar a los sirvientes que nos dispensen una sabrosa cena. Acompáñame, querida.

—¿Y Jhon?

—Él sabe cuidarse solo desde hace mucho tiempo. Tan sólo regresará cuando él así lo desee. Debes aprender a aceptarle tal y como es, al igual que él aprenderá a aceptarte a ti tal y como eres. Como todos, él tampoco es perfecto. Su carácter es fuerte, indomable y brusco en ocasiones, pero no hallarás un corazón más noble en toda Inglaterra, por mucho que busques.

—Lo sé.

—Me alegra que coincidamos, entonces. ¿Qué es lo que has dicho sobre que tú tienes un hermano?   
—la interrogó con suma curiosidad, mientras ambas se dirigían hacia el comedor de la mansión.  
A pesar de que la noche ya se había adueñado de Milton, Jhon atravesó el camino del cementerio sintiendo que, tanto si un muerto como un vivo, en aquel momento osaban desafiarle, era capaz de enviarlos al mismísimo infierno de un único puñetazo. Pensó en ir al Club, en pasar horas y horas caminando, en regresar a la mansión para enfrentarse de nuevo a aquella mujer testaruda que tanto lo hacía sufrir, y a quien tanto amaba… pero ninguna de tales opciones le convenció en absoluto. Cuando, finalmente, prestó atención al camino que había estado recorriendo de un modo mecánico, se dio cuenta de que sus pasos le habían llevado directamente al hogar de los Higgins. Por un momento pensó en alejarse de allí rápidamente, contrariado, pero algo en él hizo que, aún sin quererlo, chocase los nudillos contra la puerta. Antes de poder arrepentirse y volver sobre sus propios pasos, la figura de Higgins se plantó frente a él, llena de sorpresa.

—¡Thornton! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Y a estas horas? —el hombre quiso saber, observándolo incrédulo.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó sin más, algo que al otro descolocó por completo. ¿Un hombre como él entrando en un hogar tan humilde? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Claro. ¿Qué tripa se le ha roto? —le interrogó mientras le franqueaba la entrada y cerraba la puerta tras ellos—. En serio, Thornton, ¿qué pasa? No lleva muy buena cara.

—He venido a decirle que Marlborough Mills reanudará su producción la semana próxima, a más tardar —anunció sin pensar. Realmente, no tenía nada que pensar, pues las palabras que estaba apunto de pronunciar llevaban en su mente desde el mismo día en que se vio obligado a cerrar la fábrica, pues jamás aceptó su cierre definitivo—. Usted me dijo que, si la reabría, usted volvería a trabajar para mí. ¿Sigue su propuesta en pie?

—P-por supuesto, ¿pero cómo...?  
El rostro de Jhon mostró vergüenza y fastidio, antes de responder.

—Maggie y..., Margaret y yo, vamos a casarnos. Ella se ha empeñado en cederme todo su dinero incondicionalmente para que yo ponga en marcha la fábrica de nuevo.

—¡Pero eso es magnífico! ¿A qué viene esa cara de funeral, entonces? —Lo miró sin comprender.

—Sé cómo funciona esta maldita sociedad, Higgins, demasiado bien que lo sé. Todas esas mujeres que pasean su alcurnia con descaro en fiestas y convenciones, hipócritas, almidonadas y mohosas, que delante de Margaret se desharán en halagos hacia ella y hacia nuestro matrimonio, a sus espaldas la apuñalarán con sorna, compadeciéndola por haberme casado con ella solamente por su dinero. Y no puedo ni pensar en las conversaciones que mantendrán al respecto sus propios maridos. No me importa en absoluto lo que puedan pensar de mí, ni lo que digan, Higgins, pero no puedo permitir que le hagan daño a ella, no podría soportarlo. —Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, quizá esperando su apoyo como hombre y como cabeza de familia que era.

—¿Va a casarse con ella por dinero, Thornton? A mí no intente engañarme —en cambio el otro preguntó, fijando una mirada inquisitiva en él.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Maldición! ¿Por quién me toma?  
Higgins asintió, satisfecho.

—Pues cásese con ella, salve la fábrica con el dinero que ella le confía sin condiciones y hágala feliz. Y a todas esas mujeres hipócritas, almidonadas y mohosas, y a sus maridos viles y crueles, demuéstreles, cada vez que tenga ocasión en una de esas fiestas y convenciones, cuánto ama a su esposa, cuánto la respeta, demuestre que daría su vida por ella, si fuera necesario. Y deje que el tiempo mate a esas serpientes con el veneno de su propia lengua.  
Thornton le clavó una mirada cargada de reproche, pues no era ese el apoyo que había estado esperando de él. Pero en lo más hondo de su ser, hubo de admitir que aquel era el mejor consejo que alguien que le aprecia le habría podido dar jamás. Se vio obligado a sonreír, muy a su pesar.

—Es usted un buen hombre, Higgins —afirmó sinceramente.

—Hace ya tiempo, una mujer me dijo que usted también lo es, y no se equivocó —respondió con una sonrisa. Y Jhon sonrió una vez más.

—Hágame un favor: como uno de los dos capataces que van a encargarse de controlar a los empleados de la fábrica, localice a sus compañeros que figuran en la lista que usted me dio. Empláceles para este mismo viernes, para que yo hable con ellos. Y tráigase también a todo aquel que esté dispuesto a trabajar mucho y bien. Al principio no pagaré grandes sueldos, pues ya sabe la situación en que me encuentro, pero les prometo que, si logramos sacar la fábrica adelante, estos serán razonablemente incrementados en la medida de mis posibilidades. Y dígale a su hija que vaya pensando en volver a gestionar el comedor para empleados. Y si necesita algo más, pídamelo. Usted y yo nos veremos este próximo jueves. ¿Tiene algo que preguntarme? —Se dio cuenta de que Higgins se había quedado clavado ante él, incapaz de reaccionar—. ¡No me mire con esa cara de tonto!

—Yo, ¿capataz? —logró responder, casi balbuceando.

—Haillen no va a poder con todo el trabajo que se le viene encima, pues tengo en mente un proyecto arriesgado que va a precisar de mucha mano de obra, y quizá de varios turnos de trabajo. Usted ha demostrado sobradamente ser un empleado capaz y responsable. No pretenderá que contrate como mi otra mano derecha a alguien en quien no confío plenamente —argumentó con naturalidad.

—Yo, capataz…

—Sí, un capataz sindicalista. Debo haberme vuelto un blando —le ofreció una sonrisa torcida.

—No le fallaré, patrón —afirmó con devoción, infinitamente agradecido.

—Pero sí que me dará la tabarra con reclamaciones aparentemente justas, peticiones de mejoras… y todas aquellas ideas descabelladas que se le pasen por la cabeza. Tranquilo, sé a quién estoy contratando. Asumiré el riesgo —concluyó en tono de burla, mordaz.  
Higgins rió.

—¿La señorita Hale vendrá a vernos?

—Mañana mismo, seguramente. Nunca les ha olvidado.

—Y a usted tampoco —le guiñó un ojo con alegría, a lo que Jhon fingió sentirse ofendido, pero sonrió.

—Gracias por contarme la verdad sobre su hermano —dijo solemne.

—Usted merecía saberla, y ella, que usted la supiera.

Thornton le agradeció aquello una vez más con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Higgins —le deseó mientras se dirigía a la salida.

—Buenas noches, patrón. —Abrió la puerta para él, mientras su hija Mary, quien había permanecido casi escondida en un rincón, junto a los niños, cohibida por la presencia de Thornton, se atrevía a caminar hasta su padre para apoyar una mano cariñosa en su hombro.

—Thornton me gusta más, siempre que sea fuera del trabajo.

Higgins asintió, sonriente.

—Thornton, entonces. Nos veremos el jueves.

Cuando Jhon se marchó de aquella casa sumamente humilde, que en otra época se habría creído totalmente incapaz de pisar, siquiera, un sentimiento de paz había comenzado a adueñarse de su alma. Inmediatamente, tomó el camino más corto hacia Marlborough Mills, con paso firme y decidido, sintiendo que aquella paz tan sólo sería completa cuando hablase de nuevo con Margaret, dispuesto a doblegarse a su deseo de buen grado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El apellido "Haillen", como Thornton nombra a su antiguo capataz cuando habla con Higgins, lo he inventado, ya que, si mal no recuerdo, en ningún momento se especifica su nombre ni apellido, ni en la novela ni en la mini serie de televisión. Si me equivoco y alguien puede facilitármelo, ruego me lo indique y modificaré el capítulo para incluir el correcto.


	3. Capítulo III

Jhon cerró la gran puerta de la mansión Thornton tras de sí con sumo sigilo, pues no deseaba despertar a las mujeres de la casa. Sonrió, y su corazón se llenó de alegría, al pensar que, de nuevo, había varias mujeres en su hogar, una de ellas, su propia mujer. No se sentía ser dueño de ella, sino su igual, y sabía, orgulloso de ello, cómo su corazón había dejado de pertenecerle para ser entregado sin reservas a la mejor mujer de todo el mundo, alguien a quien él sentía tan poco merecer.

Se quitó la chaqueta en silencio y caminó, cuidadoso, hacia la sala de estar, con el fin de servirse una copa de licor que eliminase de su cuerpo los restos de la fría niebla que se había adueñado de la noche de Milton. Sin embargo, al mirar al frente, en la penumbra distinguió una figura menuda sentada al pie de las escaleras que subían al primer piso. Sorprendido y alarmado, se acercó al cuerpo inerte que, al parecer, yacía dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la ostentosa barandilla de hierro forjado, con el fin de darle un buen escarmiento, si de un intruso se trataba. Aunque no podía imaginar cómo un intruso se había colado en su hogar, y mucho menos cómo tenía el descaro de ponerse a dormir a la vista de cualquier inquilino de la casa.

Al observar al rostro del supuesto forastero entre las sombras, cual no sería su asombro al descubrir a Margaret, ataviada con un recatado camisón de dormir bajo una bata, quien dormía el sueño de los justos, su cabeza apoyada en la barandilla en un precario equilibrio. Su corazón se llenó de tanta ternura al verla dormida, pues se mostraba tan sumamente bella, que dejó transcurrir varios minutos observándola con deleite, antes de decidirse entre despertarla o intentar alzarla en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, en sus aposentos. Al pensarlo, cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué habitación le había asignado su madre; aquello era todo un problema. Pero tampoco podía dejarla dormir en aquel estado, pues si no eran el dolor de cuello y de espalda los que la dañaran, lo haría el helor de la noche, colándose en sus entrañas. Y despertarla… No tuvo el valor de hacerlo, pues sin duda se sentía agotada después de un día tan maravilloso y tan duro, a una vez, que ambos habían pasado.

Decidido, pues, pasó sus brazos con suma delicadeza bajo su hermoso y grácil cuerpo, la alzó como a leve pluma, y subió las escaleras camino de sus propios aposentos, no sin asegurarse antes de hallarse sin testigos que pudiesen malinterpretar ese acto. Abrió la puerta, silencioso, y entró al típico cuarto de un hombre soltero: una cama individual coronaba la estancia, exquisitamente vestida, frente a un amplio ventanal adornado con hermosas cortinas; una mesa ataviada de libros desordenados, mezclados con documentos que, recordó, de nada habían servido para poner a salvo la fábrica; un gran armario ropero cerrado, que contenía sus numerosos trajes y zapatos. Y una confortable butaca que en muy pocas ocasiones usaba, pero que ahora le vendría a la perfección para acomodarse en ella.

Antes de depositar a Margaret en su mullida cama, abrió la colcha y las sábanas, con las que la arropó, enamorado y sonriente al ver cómo ella, al sentirse sobre un lugar cómodo y agradable, se acomodaba en él con una leve sonrisa de placer, sin despertarse. Al moverse, una manga de su amplia bata fue retirada, y él pudo observar, con espanto, varias moraduras que plagaban su brazo derecho. Tomó el brazo con reverencia y se acercó para observar dichas marcas: eran huellas de dedos, sin duda, y no de mujer. Destrozado, llegó a la conclusión de que había sido él mismo quien las había causado durante la discusión acalorada que ambos habían mantenido, antes de marcharse, y no hubo de mirar en el otro brazo para saber que en él también hallaría tales huellas del delito cometido.

Hundido, se alejó de su lado para permitirle descansar. Sacó la corbata del bolsillo de su chaqueta —había permanecido allí desde que se la había quitado en Milton, la mañana anterior— y la dejó colgada en un perchero de pie que había junto al armario, bajo el chaleco, que también se quitó, y la propia chaqueta. Se desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa más, pues se sentía acalorado (un desgarrador sentimiento de culpa se había adueñado de su alma por completo), acercó la butaca a la cama y se abandonó en ella, dejando caer la cabeza para cubrirse el rostro con las manos. 

No supo cuándo se había quedado dormido, vencido por el cansancio, ni qué hora era, tan sólo que aún la noche reinaba sobre el entorno cuando escuchó una adorable voz frente a sí.

—Jhon… ¿Qué haces durmiendo en una butaca? ¿Y en mi habitación?

Los adorables ojos de Margaret lo observaban con el estupor causado tanto por su propia presencia en una cama, cuando lo último que recordaba era estar esperándolo sentada al pie de las magníficas y vetustas escaleras principales de la mansión, como por tenerlo frente a ella, completamente dormido, con la cabeza apoyada pesadamente en el respaldo de la butaca y un gesto de intenso sufrimiento en su rostro; ataviado tan sólo con los pantalones y la camisa, su cuello completamente desnudo, su pecho… casi también. Ella sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se estremecía de deseo y de placer al contemplarlo; por fin él era suyo, porque él mismo así lo había decidido, y no sintió vergüenza o culpabilidad al albergar aquella idea, al contrario de lo que siempre había imaginado.

Aturdido, necesitó unos segundos para tomar consciencia de qué estaba sucediendo. Pero pronto le dedicó una sonrisa enamorada, adorándola con la mirada.

—Eres tú quien está en mi habitación, cariño. —Sonrió con cansancio mientras parpadeaba un par de veces, intentando despabilarse.

—¿En tu habitación? ¿Cómo…? —casi gritó, inquieta. 

Jhon se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, indicando que bajase la voz, pues corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos juntos allí.

—Cuando he regresado, te he hallado dormida en el frío suelo, sentada en las escaleras. Estabas tan cansada que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta cuando te he alzado en brazos y te he traído aquí. No sabía dónde te ha ubicado mi madre, y no pensaba ir a consultarle a estas horas. ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Maggie? —Había recuperado su semblante de profunda preocupación, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Ya sé que es una tontería, pero temía por ti —admitió, azorada.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Jhon creyó ser el hombre más vil del mundo. Él, quien la había dañado, aunque fuese sin darse cuenta, ocasionándole aquellos horrendos moratones en ambos brazos… Y ella aún preocupada por su bienestar. Definitivamente, sintió que la merecía menos que nunca.

—¿Qué sucede, Jhon? ¿Por qué muestras ese rostro de culpabilidad? —quiso saber, preocupada—. Te agradezco que me hayas traído aquí, aunque hubiese preferido que me hubieses dejado donde estaba y que tú hubieses venido a descansar, pues debes estar agotado.

—No digas tonterías, tu salud es lo primero. Además, yo estoy perfectamente; estoy acostumbrado a pasar noches enteras en vela debido a los problemas que suelo enfrentar en la fábrica, cuando esta está en plena producción. 

—Tus ojeras indican todo lo contrario —objetó, mirándolo aún más preocupada si cabe.

—Mis ojeras se equivocan —zanjó el tema, contundente—. ¿Por qué no me has dicho que te estaba dañando? ¿Por qué has permitido que yo te causase tanto dolor? ¿Por qué demonios no me has enviado al infierno cuando lo he hecho, Maggie? —le reprochó, furioso consigo mismo.

Margaret, en un acto reflejo, intentó cubrirse los brazos con las mangas de la bata, mas ya era demasiado tarde para ello.

—Tranquilízate, por favor —le rogó. Se puso en pie, avergonzada al recordar cómo iba ataviada y se sentó a un lado de la cama, junto a él. Le acarició el rostro con infinita ternura y sus ojos le juraron amor eterno una vez más—. Porque en todo momento he sabido que lo estabas haciendo sin darte cuenta de ello. Jamás se me ocurriría pensar que tú pudieras dañarme, amor mío —afirmó, completamente convencida. Le tomó ambas manos y las besó una y otra vez.

El corazón de Jhon se detuvo en aquel mismo instante, al escuchar cómo su amada, por primera vez, le había llamado “amor mío”. 

—Te juro que, si en algún momento de mi vida vuelvo a dañarte con ellas, haré que me las corten.

—Jhon Thornton, no me causes dolor al decir esas palabras. Yo te juro que jamás será necesario que cometas tal barbaridad, pues sé que nunca vas a volver a dañarme. No le des más importancia, te lo ruego. Al llegar a tu hogar, ambos hemos dicho palabras que han causado dolor al otro, cuando no lo pretendíamos. Ruego me perdones por la parte que a mí concierne.

—A nuestro hogar. Nunca seré digno de ti…

—¿Quien dice tonterías, ahora? Siempre has sido digno de mi, pues yo no soy mejor ni peor que cualquier otra persona. Además, yo perdí mi dignidad con respecto a ti al rechazarte, y tú has podido perdonarlo. ¿Cuándo vamos a comenzar a dejar atrás tanto dolor y a dedicarnos tan sólo a querernos? —se lamentó con tristeza.

—Ahora mismo, si te place. —Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, mientras acercaba sus labios a los suyos lentamente, saboreando cada segundo de aquella proximidad que lo volvía loco de deseo y de placer. Los besos, castos y tiernos al principio, fueron ganando intensidad, pasión y fiereza.

—Márchate a tu cuarto, te lo ruego —él pidió, suplicante, mirándola a los ojos con desesperación, mientras se ponía en pie, decidido, para situarse a una distancia prudente.

Ella le dedicó una mirada suplicante que lo dejó totalmente descolocado, pues en ningún modo esperaba.

—Después de un año tan sólo soñándote, sin saber ni tener nada de ti, anhelando un solo roce de tu mano en la mía, una simple mirada, aunque fuera de desprecio, desesperada por haberte perdido para siempre, ¿es necesario que lo haga? Ya no soy una niña, Jhon. He elegido al hombre de mi vida, y ese hombre eres tú. No ha habido jamás ni habrá otro quien me toque. Dios sabe cuánto te amo y no puede condenar un sentimiento tan puro. ¿He de casarme contigo para hacer digno algo que, de por sí, no puede contener indignidad?

—Eres hija de un pastor de la Iglesia… —objetó, cogido por sorpresa.

—Eso no significa que, por necesidad, yo deba ser una mojigata, o una tonta. Conozco perfectamente los motivos por los que esta sociedad de hombres condena ciertas libertades de las mujeres. Estamos solos, tú y yo. Nadie, fuera de aquí, puede juzgar algo cuya existencia no conoce. Yo te pertenezco, tú me perteneces. —Caminó hasta él venerándolo con la mirada.

—Estás hablando como se supone que debería estar haciéndolo yo para embaucarte, Maggie. —Le ofreció una sonrisa irónica y ciertamente divertida, pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, rotundo—. Yo soy un hombre de honor, y siempre lo seré, esté o no en presencia de testigos. Yo he sufrido en la distancia tanto como tú, no puedo saber si incluso más. Pero ahora te ruego, te suplico, que regreses a tus aposentos.

—Jhon…

—No te estoy rechazando, demonios… —musitó sintiendo que, como ella le ofreciese un argumento más a favor de aquella locura, aunque se tratara del más descabellado del mundo, no habría dios ni demonio capaz de impedir que la hiciese suya en aquel mismo momento—. Maggie, te lo ruego, no me hagas pasar por esto… Te juro que…

—Eres el mejor hombre que yo jamás hubiese podido desear. —Besó sus labios una última vez, más enamorada de él, si cabe. Se puso en pie y se marchó del cuarto, sigilosa, para no ser descubierta.

—¡Y un demonio! —él rugió por lo bajo, desesperado y frustrado, cuando se hubo quedado completamente solo—. ¿Sabes lo que has hecho, Margaret Hale? ¿Cómo demonios voy a ser yo capaz de dormir ahora, o todas las noches que transcurran hasta que tú y yo nos hayamos casado? Por la cuenta que me trae, ya puedo organizar esa boda para mañana mismo, o vas a lograr que me vuelva loco.

Se quitó los zapatos con malos modos y los lanzó lejos de sí. Tras ello, se dejó caer a la cama con la mirada fija en el techo. Sabía que aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga para él.

Un rayo de sol en pleno rostro hizo que abriese los ojos, por fin. Miró el reloj y se puso en pie de un salto, atónito, pues él siempre se despertaba al alba sin necesidad de ningún tipo de estímulo exterior. Pero aquel día se había quedado completamente dormido hasta… ¿las nueve de la mañana? Con razón —se reprendió, molesto—, si había logrado conciliar el sueño pasadas las cinco. Definitivamente, la fecha de esa boda iba a llegar muy pronto, o él dejaría de llamarse Jhon Thornton —se prometió, decidido.

Una vez se hubo aseado y vestido adecuadamente, salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras con paso tranquilo y porte elegante. Escuchó los ecos de una animada conversación proveniente del comedor y caminó hasta allí mostrando una sonrisa radiante. Por el tono relajado y animado que estaba escuchando, intuyó que su madre y su prometida, las dos mujeres a quien más amaba en el mundo, habían establecido una tregua, al menos, algo que logró arrancarle una profunda exhalación de alivio.

—Buenos días, bellas damas —saludó a Hannah y a Margaret, y las besó en las mejillas. 

—Buenos días, hijo —Hanna respondió con voz animada—. Estaba comentando a Margaret que, si le parece bien, deberíamos contratar la misma modista que hizo el vestido de Fanny, para su boda. Ella estaba preciosa, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Cómo olvidarlo. —Se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y se sirvió un ligero desayuno, como hacía siempre.

—Estaré encantada de hacerlo, si es usted quien me acompaña para elegir el diseño —Margaret respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

Hannah, tomada por sorpresa, asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente complacida.

—¿Ya habéis decidido fecha para la boda?

—Mañana mismo —Jhon murmuró entre dientes con fastidio.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —su madre quiso saber, mientras Margaret lo observaba, sorprendida.

—No me hagas caso, madre. Digo que me gustaría que fuese lo antes posible ya que, por un lado, Margaret va a vivir aquí, de todos modos, y por otro, creo que tanto ella como yo ya hemos esperado demasiado, sinceramente. Anoche vi a los Higgins —cambió de tema con rapidez, temiendo que ambas mujeres se aunasen para hacer causa común en su contra—. Les encantaría verte de nuevo, Maggie. Les he dicho que es muy probable que hoy vayas a visitarles. De hecho, yo puedo acompañarte de camino al banco, donde necesito hacer ciertas averiguaciones, y de vuelta puedo recogerte para que vengamos a comer —miró a Margaret tranquilamente—. Por cierto, lo he estado pensando con detenimiento, y acepto tu ofrecimiento sin condiciones. Reviviré la fábrica; de hecho, la convertiré en la empresa más potente de Milton, para que ambas estéis más orgullosas de ella que antaño, si cabe. Y sobre el viaje a España para visitar a Frederick, en cuanto yo pueda, dalo por hecho. —Margaret lo observó con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, se había quedado sin palabras —.Si te parece, te aguardo en la biblioteca leyendo el diario, y salimos en cuanto tú me digas —concluyó, tras lo que apuró la taza de café que estaba tomando y se puso en pie para marcharse.

—Jhon…

—¿No estás de acuerdo? —la miró, dubitativo.

Margaret, en vez de responder, se levantó rápidamente y fue corriendo hasta alcanzarlo, le mostró una sonrisa enorme antes de tirarle de la mano enérgicamente para que se inclinase hacia ella y, cuando él lo hizo, le estampó un beso en la mejilla, radiante de felicidad, y se marchó a su habitación a la carrera, con el fin de arreglarse para salir. 

—¡Estaré lista en diez minutos! —gritó mientras corría hacia las escaleras, entusiasmada.

Jhon la vio marcharse y, aún sorprendido, se giró hacia su madre con una sonrisa atónita.

—Has hecho bien, hijo —Hannah afirmó con mirada aprobadora—. Sabes perfectamente cómo hacerla feliz como tú sólo puedes hacerlo. Nunca lo olvides.

—No lo haré, madre —besó su cabello con adoración—. Está tan cambiada con respecto a mí…

—Finalmente ha aceptado la verdad, al igual que tú. 

—Madre, yo… la vi en brazos de su hermano una noche, junto al tren. Entonces creí que él era su amante.

—Tú mismo la viste y no me dijiste nada. Sabía que algo grave había sucedido entre vosotros, pues tu actitud para con ella pretendía ser extremadamente fría y despreciativa, cuando no está en tu forma de ser la venganza; pero a mí jamás me engañaste. —Negó con la cabeza, dándole por imposible y a la vez adorándole precisamente por ello—. Tan discreto y honorable como siempre. Anoche me habló sobre su hermano Frederick. Es toda una pena, lo de ese muchacho. Yo también la juzgué mal, no sólo lo hiciste tú. Pero no te atormentes. Vista la situación, ninguno de ambos podíamos suponer de otro modo, sin saber más del asunto. Y eso sin contar con que ella ya te había rechazado.

—No fue por celos madre. Por celos deseé odiarla, nada más. Pero jamás pude hacerlo.

—Y la seguiste amando en silencio, contra el tiempo y la distancia. Las madres no somos tontas… Como te he dicho, siempre lo he sabido. Ese Higgins del que has hablado, ¿es el mismo que te confesó la existencia de su hermano? Sí, ella también me ha contado eso, durante el desayuno.

—Sí, madre.

—Recompénsale de algún modo, pues no tenía porqué hacerlo, si no era para hacerte un bien, y también hacérselo a ella.

—Voy a contratarlo como capataz de la fábrica, pero no por ese motivo, sino porque, desde hace tiempo y contra todo pronóstico, ha resultado ser uno de los trabajadores más inteligentes, cumplidores y cabales que hemos tenido. Y también es fiel, a su modo.

—Apruebo totalmente tu decisión, hijo. Como siempre, Marlborough Mills no puede estar en mejores manos que las tuyas. Doy gracias a Dios por tenerte.

—No pude impedir que cayera —se lamentó, frustrado y furioso a una vez.

—No fue por tu causa. Sabes que estoy convencida de que tus decisiones siempre fueron las más acertadas, dada la coyuntura que la rodeaba. Al menos cayó sola, Jhon. Nuestro patrimonio continúa intacto —ella añadió. Había derrota en su voz.

Jhon la miró, extrañado.

—¿Qué has querido decir?

—Se rumorea que el Sr. Watson está totalmente arruinado.

—¡Pero eso es imposible, madre! —rechazó con un ademán de la mano y una sonrisa incrédula—. Él ha obtenido una fortuna considerable a través de sus negocios de especulación, en los que sabes muy bien que yo rechacé participar. Se le considera el Rey Midas de la Bolsa, en estos momentos, ya lo sabes. Además, si existiesen rumores acerca de algo tan grave, yo estaría al tanto de ellos.

—Piensa lo que gustes, pero es Fanny quien me lo ha contado.

—¿Y cómo puede saberlo ella, si es incapaz de distinguir una moneda de una piedra? No me malinterpretes, madre, no digo que ella no sea inteligente, sino que no le interesa el dinero si no es para averiguar cómo gastarlo. Y Watson siempre la ha tratado como a un objeto decorativo, no como a una compañera, por mucho que ello te duela. No creo que la mantenga al tanto de sus negocios si no es para jactarse de ellos.

—Conozco a la perfección a mis dos hijos, no en vano son sangre de mi sangre. —Alzó una mano para detener la inminente objeción que Jhon estaba ya preparado para hacerle—. Tienes razón, Fanny no sabe absolutamente nada de negocios, ni quiere saber. No como tu futura esposa, a quien parece apasionar el asunto. A su lado, tienes una potente aliada —reflexionó en voz alta. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, antes de decidirse a continuar—. Ella me ha confesado que Watson vaga por la casa como un alma en pena, que cuando sale, regresa borracho, día tras día, divagando sobre un dinero fantasma que le obsesiona recuperar… Apunto ha estado de golpearla a ella en varias ocasiones.

—¡Te juro que lo mataré si lo hace! —cerró ambos puños con fuerza, ardiente de ira.

—Cálmate, hijo. No te he confesado este asunto para que tú tomes partido en él de ningún modo. Al menos, no todavía. Parece ser que, cuando Watson se repone de las borracheras, no vuelve a sacar a colación el tema del dinero, y se disculpa ante tu hermana una y otra vez por la conducta indigna que haya podido tener con respecto a ella. Pero ha comenzado a ponerle reparos, una y otra vez, con el tema de las compras, asiste reticente a las fiestas en las que sabe que le van a homenajear como a un héroe, y en sus conversaciones siempre exalta la virtud que existe en la austeridad, divagando sobre ello como si hubiese perdido el sentido. 

—Aún me quedan buenos contactos en las altas esferas. Veré qué hay tras todo ese comportamiento extraño que me estás describiendo —declaró, pensativo.

—Eso es lo que necesito, saber la verdad.

—La sabrás —le aseguró, rotundo—. Debo dejarte, Margaret está apunto de bajar. Aprovecharé mi visita al banco para averiguar sobre ello todo lo que pueda. Y si realmente existe algo turbio, lo sabré.

—Gracias, hijo —lo abrazó con cariño. —Pero sea lo que sea lo que averigües, prométeme que no irás en contra de Watson. Al casarse con él, Fanny ha pasado a ser su responsabilidad a todos los efectos. La justicia te condenaría a ti por lo que hicieses, fuese por la causa que fuera, no a él.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? —la miró a los ojos, indignado.

—Porque como madre, no soporto la idea de que te pongas en peligro. Si se da el caso de que tu hermana necesite tu ayuda, hallaremos el modo de ofrecérsela sin que tú te veas salpicado por ello, ¿me has entendido? Tú estás en camino de crear la familia por la que tanto has luchado, esa es tu prioridad.

Abrazó a su madre con fuerza, admirado y conmovido por igual. Aunque ambos no estuviesen siempre de acuerdo, las acciones de su madre siempre iban encaminadas a protegerlo sin tregua, algo que, por mucho que él viviera, no sería capaz de agradecer lo suficiente.


	4. Capítulo IV

Varios días después, Jhon y Margaret bajaron del tren, en Londres, y un carruaje los condujo al despacho de Henry Lennox, a quien ella había anunciado su llegada a través de un telegrama. Jhon notaba a Margaret visiblemente nerviosa; ella misma le había contado que el señor Lennox le había pedido en matrimonio justo antes de que su familia se mudase a Milton, y que ella lo había rechazado. “Igual que a mí” —había respondido él—. “No igual que a ti; a él nunca le quise y jamás le querré. A ti ya te quería cuando te rechacé”. A pesar de aquellas palabras que, si las hubiese tenido, habrían disipado cualquier duda que él albergase con respecto al amor de su prometida, no podía evitar que la intranquilidad hiciese presa de su mente, pues temía un duro enfrentamiento entre Margaret y su antiguo pretendiente, que empeoraría si él mismo tomaba partido —algo que se sentía incapaz de evitar, si escuchaba alguna subida de tono por parte de Lennox.

Pero era necesario que el señor Lennox se encargase de tramitar el traspaso de fondos desde la cuenta bancaria de Margaret a la de Jhon, para después cerrar dicha cuenta y dejar operativa tan sólo la de él, si querían que la operación concluyera lo más rápidamente posible —algo que la fábrica necesitaba con urgencia, pues Jhon había obtenido varios pequeños contratos con los que reactivar la producción, que no podían posponerse en absoluto—. Para que el banco no pusiese objeciones de ningún tipo que pudieran retrasar aquel traspaso, la intervención de Lennox era crucial ya que, además de un reputado letrado, él había sido el abogado personal de Margaret, con lo que el consentimiento de ella, sin coacción, estaba fuera de toda duda. En el telegrama que ella le había enviado el día anterior, y que él había respondido aceptando el encuentro, le había insinuado qué pretendía hacer, y aunque había sido ciertamente a través de mínimas y vagas palabras, si Lennox no era tonto, y no lo era, habría adivinado de sobra hacia dónde se dirigía la gestión. Si él decidía oponerse a tal traspaso, como Jhon temía que iba a suceder —y Margaret en el fondo también, a pesar de no haber querido preocuparle aún más aceptándolo abiertamente—, el considerable retraso que ello supondría en la consecución del mismo podía dar al traste con todas las esperanzas que Margaret y él habían depositado en el resurgimiento de Marlborough Mills. 

—El señor Lennox les atenderá en breves instantes —un criado anunció a ambos cuando anunciaron su llegada al despacho de Henry. Les hizo pasar, indicando que se acomodasen en sendos sillones dispuestos a tal efecto, y desapareció cerrando las puertas tras él. 

Lo que ninguno de ambos sabía, ni podía imaginar siquiera, es que Lennox, desde hacía tiempo, había dispuesto una pequeña mirilla, disimulada en la preciosa talla de la puerta de su despacho, que podía abrir y cerrar discretamente a placer desde el otro lado de la puerta, para observar y escuchar las conversaciones que sus clientes mantenían, o su modo de aguardar en el caso de que llegasen solos, a la espera de su presencia. Aquello le ofrecía una información sumamente valiosa a la hora, no tan sólo de aceptar o no un encargo, sino de evaluar hasta qué punto sus propios clientes le estaban contando la verdad. Movido, por un lado, por su propia profesionalidad, y por otro por la profunda aversión que creía sentir hacia Thornton, a quien calificaba de “el hombre más vil del mundo” por intentar aprovecharse de Margaret como estaba seguro de que él lo estaba haciendo, Henry no desaprovechó la oportunidad de poder observarlos mientras les hacía esperar. Pensaba obtener una información sumamente valiosa sobre él, que usar para convencer a Margaret no sólo de que no acometiese una operación tan descabellada como pretendía hacer, sino que abandonase a aquel sinvergüenza, incluso. Así que, una vez su criado se hubo retirado como tenía orden expresa de hacer, él se dedicó a su cometido con total impunidad. Abrió la mirilla, sigiloso, dispuesto a no perderse nada de lo que dentro iba a suceder.

Margaret, inquieta, se había puesto en pie y había caminado hasta la ventana que había tras la elegante mesa de despacho para observar el movimiento que albergaba la céntrica calle londinense donde aquel edificio estaba situado. Pasados unos segundos, y para sorpresa de Lennox, Thornton se puso en pie también, caminó hasta ella y la abrazó por la espalda, cariñoso. A partir de entonces tan sólo pudo observar la espalda de él. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes, mas luego Margaret preguntó, tras un suspiro:

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que me querías?

“A ver qué respondes a eso, Thornton, tan inteligente como te crees” —Lennox pensó con placer, anticipando su propia victoria.

—Cuando te vi en el suelo ensangrentada por mi culpa, creí morir, Maggie, creí morir. —La voz de Jhon se hizo escuchar profundamente afectada, aunque serena y sincera—. Tú pensaste que yo te pedí matrimonio porque me sentí responsable de lo que había sucedido, o porque eras para mí un trofeo… Eras para mí una bendición, preciosa, no un trofeo, y lo serás hasta que muera. Cuando me rechazaste, intenté convencerme de que eres una maldición que me perseguirá hasta el mismo día de mi muerte. Te herí una y otra vez diciéndote que había pasado página, que tan sólo miraba hacia delante, que no eras nada para mí...—Dejó escapar una leve risa seca, irónico—. Al mirar hacia delante siempre veía tu imagen ante mis ojos. Estuvieses realmente tú o no frente a mí, mi mente siempre te recreaba pegada a mi ser, sin poder tocarte: saludándome, sonriéndome, despreciándome… lo que fuera, pero siempre tú. Habría dado mi vida por lograr hacerte feliz, la habría dado por merecerte. “Gírate y mírame” musité, destrozado, tras los cristales de la ventana de mi despacho en Marlborough Mills, el día en que tú te marchaste, entonces creí que para siempre. “Gírate y mírame”, te rogué en la lejanía, como un cobarde, incapaz de afrontar aquello que sentía. —Negó con la cabeza, apenado, recordando aquellos tristes momentos—. En el fondo sabía que tú me querías, Maggie, mi corazón me lo gritaba día tras día, desde el momento en que me pediste que confiase en ti y en tu integridad, pero yo, arrogante, decidí no hacerlo. Creí que el orgullo era lo único que me quedaba, miserable de mí. —Por un momento calló, parecía estar acongojado—. Viviré por ti, Margaret Hale, moriré por ti; lo que no haré, jamás, es volver a despreciarte, porque si lo hiciera, estaría despreciando todo lo mejor de mí mismo, y en tal caso tan sólo me quedaría morir.

“Es bueno el condenado, casi me lo ha hecho creer” —Lennox pensó con furiosa admiración. 

—Yo también fui una cobarde, Jhon. Cuando Frederick marchó de regreso a España, debí ir en tu busca para confesártelo todo, debí rogar tu cariño y tu perdón, debí confiar en ti, tal y como mi corazón siempre hubo confiado… pero no lo hice. En cambio, permití que pensaras que prefería estar en los brazos de otro hombre en vez de en los tuyos, me despedí de ti con una sonrisa resignada, di la espalda a todo aquello que podía habernos hecho felices a ambos, obligándome a pesar que, hiciera lo que hiciera, tú jamás volverías a quererme. 

—Eso no fue más que culpa mía, cariño.

—No lo fue. Debería haber luchado por ti, Jhon. Y pensar que hasta he estado apunto de aceptar a Henry para obligarme a mí misma a perder todo atisbo de esperanza para contigo… Él tampoco merece tamaña traición.

Lennox, herido en su orgullo, apunto estuvo de cerrar la mirilla, entrar en el despacho y poner fin a aquella situación que le parecía tan sumamente surrealista. Pero algo en él le obligó a mantenerse inmóvil y a seguir escuchando. Observó una vez más, curioso.

Al escuchar aquella confesión, Thornton se separó de Margaret y se dio la vuelta; un espasmo de dolor sacudió su pecho. Lennox pudo ver perfectamente, cómo su semblante adoptó el color blanco de la cera y se llevó la mano al pecho, desesperado, mientras Margaret seguía mirando a través de la ventana, absorta en sus propios recuerdos. Sentir que realmente había estado apunto de perderla para siempre, que a pesar de que hubiese ido a buscarla a Londres, si lo hubiese querido, al llegar la hubiese hallado comprometida con él, fue más de lo que Jhon había podido soportar. Aún así, volvió a abrazar a Margaret inmediatamente, cariñoso, para que ella no notase aquel repentino malestar; hizo varias respiraciones profundas, aunque discretas, obligando a su cuerpo a serenarse, y poco a poco volvió a adueñarse de él. Lennox quedó clavado de pie, conmocionado por aquello que tan sólo él acababa de presenciar. Aquel dolor, aquel desgarro del alma no se podían fingir, aún menos cuando Jhon había hecho todo lo humanamente posible por que ella no los notara. ¿Qué sentido tenía fingirlo, entonces? Absolutamente ninguno.

—¿Sabes cuándo yo comencé a aceptar que me había enamorado de ti? —ella preguntó con voz emocionada.

—Soy todo oídos. —Jhon besó su cabello con adoración, intentado disimular los restos de su momentáneo quebranto.

—Cuando tú me encubriste en la mentira que mantuve ante la policía, sobre que no era yo quien estaba en la estación aquella noche. Podías haberme destrozado, y lo sabes.

—¿Por qué iba yo a hacer tal cosa? Yo no vi a Frederick agredir a aquel hombre en ningún momento, no tenía motivos para ensuciar tu nombre mezclándolo en un asunto tan turbio cuando, además, quedó probado que el pobre infeliz murió a consecuencia de la mala vida que había estado llevando.

—Podrías haberlo hecho por despecho.

—Realmente me habías tomado por un auténtico monstruo, Margaret Hale —respondió con tristeza—. ¿Es esa la imagen que doy? Mírame a los ojos, Maggie, y respóndeme. —La tomó por ambos hombros con delicadeza e hizo que ella se girara y enfrentase su mirada.

—En mi mente tan sólo tengo una imagen de ti. —Logró que él se inclinase, para hacerle una confesión al oído que Lennox no pudo escuchar y, mientras le hablaba, sus pómulos enrojecieron cual amapolas.

—Disfrutas atormentándome, ¿verdad que sí? —él susurró suavemente, seductor—. A ese juego pueden jugar dos.

Acercó sus labios a su cuello en un movimiento premeditadamente lento, permitiendo que su aliento acariciara su piel íntimamente, para luego recorrerlo con besos suaves, sumamente despacio. Margaret sintió cómo un fuego abrasador recorría su cuerpo por completo y, temblando por la excitación, pues era la primera vez que era besada de aquel modo, no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer. 

Lennox decidió que era el momento de dejar de observar y de escuchar. Pensativo, se acarició la barbilla, se sentía el hombre más despreciable del mundo en aquel momento, pero no se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que tenía que hacer, para asegurarse de que Margaret no caía presa de un completo estafador. Cerró la mirilla del mismo modo en que la había abierto.

—Te lo dije: no juegues conmigo, Margaret Hale. —Jhon le dedicó una sonrisa perversa, desmentida por el amor que delataban sus ojos. 

Margaret no pudo responder, pues se había quedado sin palabras, aún turbada por la sensación tan fuerte que la había atravesado de pies a cabeza.

—Eres el aire que respiro, futura señora Thornton. No me faltes nunca —le suplicó.

—Tan sólo la muerte nos separará. —le juró, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, pegada a su cuerpo y a su alma, dando gracias porque hubiese llegado a su vida para quedarse en ella por siempre.

Henry había entreabierto la puerta de su despacho, dispuesto a entrar en él sin más dilación, mas al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, se vio obligado a retirar una pequeña lágrima que, para su infinita sorpresa, había brotado de uno de sus ojos. En aquel instante, después de presenciar tal derroche de amor entre dos persona que se pertenecían totalmente la una a la otra, sintió que él mismo jamás había sabido realmente lo que era enamorarse, lo que era el verdadero amor. Sentir que las entrañas se destrozan por dentro, como le había sucedido a Thornton al escuchar que realmente había podido perder a Margaret sin remedio, era algo que había hecho añicos, por completo, su anterior concepto del amor. En aquel momento sintió envidia de él, pero no por haberle arrebatado a Margaret, pues se había dado cuenta de que jamás sería capaz de amarla ni una décima parte de lo que él la amaba, sino porque había despertado en su mente y en su cuerpo unas ansias locas de vivir un amor como el que él sentía incluso cuando creyó haberlo perdido. Deseaba poseer un sentimiento tan fuerte como aquel, por el que se pudiera vivir, y también morir. Supo que jamás, ya, podría conformarse con una relación que no le robase el alma, como Margaret se la había robado a Jhon, y él a ella.

Cuando finalmente se hizo notar en el despacho, Jhon seguía abrazando a Margaret, ambos en silencio, observando las transitadas calles de Londres a través de la ventana, tal y como habían hecho en un principio. 

—¿Para cuándo la boda? Estaré invitado, supongo. —Sonrió a Margaret de un modo tranquilizador, mientras ofrecía la mano a Jhon en señal de sincera felicitación. Este la estrechó con firmeza, ocultando la sorpresa que su actitud tan amistosa le había producido.

—Tú siempre serás bien venido en nuestra casa —Margaret respondió, mirándolo con alivio. Y Jhon asintió tranquilamente en señal de apoyo a su prometida.

—Me alegra saberlo. ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

Por un momento, Margaret dudó, pues aún temía un enfrentamiento, y miró a Jhon buscando su apoyo. Este la tomó de la mano y asintió.

—Si bien te conozco, intentarás disuadirme de aquello que voy a pedirte, pero quiero que sepas que nuestra decisión no tiene vuelta atrás — Margaret afirmó con voz firme, enfrentando su mirada del mismo modo.

—Sé lo que vas a pedirme. Y te diré que quizá tú bien me conozcas, pero yo no os conocía bien a ninguno de ambos, en absoluto. Hasta hoy. 

Margaret y Jhon se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos por aquellas palabras. Y él intuyó, no supo cómo pero estaba seguro de ello, que Lennox había presenciado su momento de dolor. Le dedicó una mirada amenazadora, que el otro decidió ignorar.

—Ninguno de ambos hacéis las cosas a medias, y muchísimo menos tratándose de vuestra relación, ¿me equivoco?

—No se equivoca, Lennox —Jhon afirmó. Había un filo cortante en su voz.

—Henry, por favor. Bien… lo prepararé todo para que el Sr. Thornton pueda disponer del dinero en dos días a lo sumo. Y redactaré un testamento para que, durante toda vuestra vida, cualquier bien que poseáis o adquiráis ambos juntos o por separado, a la muerte de uno pase a la entera propiedad del otro, y viceversa. Y a la muerte del último de los dos que quede con vida, sea propiedad de vuestros hijos. Ahora bien, cualquier transmisión, enajenación o venta de vuestras propiedades, requerirá del beneplácito de ambos. ¿Se ajusta a lo que queréis?

—Se ajusta a la perfección —Jhon afirmó, admirado, y a pesar de ello observándolo con desconfianza.

—¿Qué vais a hacer con tus tierras, Margaret? ¿Pensáis venderlas o vais a conservarlas? —Henry preguntó tranquilamente.

—¡Las tierras! ¡Las había olvidado por completo! ¿Necesitas el dinero, Jhon?

—En absoluto —él negó rápidamente, rotundo—. Las quince mil libras serán más que suficientes para reactivar la producción de la fábrica. Tengo previsto que esta pueda autofinanciarse en dos meses a lo sumo a través de los beneficios que ella misma proporcione. 

—Las incluyo en el documento, entonces. ¿Algún bien que quiera incluir usted, Sr. Thornton?

—Tú llámame Jhon, entonces. Mañana te haré llegar un informe detallado de todas mis posesiones junto a la última tasación que se hizo de ellas, para que las incluyas en ese documento también. No he podido disponer de ellas para intentar salvar Marlborough Mills, aunque me he devanado los sesos tratando de hallar el modo de hacerlo, porque todas ellas están arrendadas con contratos de larga duración. Me hubiese resultado totalmente imposible abonar los prejuicios ocasionados por la extinción unilateral de dichos contratos.

Henry asintió, conforme.

—Perfecto, entonces. En cuanto tenga redactado el borrador final, os avisaré para que le deis el visto bueno o me pidáis los cambios oportunos. ¿Puedo pediros algo? —sorprendió a ambos con aquella pregunta.

—Puedes intentarlo —Jhon respondió, a la defensiva.

—Yo siempre he sido el abogado de Margaret. ¿Puedo ser ahora el abogado de la familia?

—¿Por qué? —Jhon preguntó a su vez, sin tapujos.

—Porque tengo a Margaret en gran aprecio, no en vano la conozco prácticamente desde que nació. Además, es prima de la esposa de mi hermano. Somos casi familia.

—No esperaba tener que dar respuesta a una pregunta de esta índole, realmente. Da la casualidad de que el abogado de mi madre, que luego pasó a ser el mío, tiene intención de retirarse debido a su avanzada edad. No nos iría mal que un abogado de confianza le reemplazase… Pero tú no vienes nunca a Milton, Henry. No puedo andar yendo y viniendo a Londres cada vez que precise de tus servicios.

—No te preocupes, yo me desplazaré a Milton cada vez que me necesites. Me comprometo a ello firmemente. Así tendré la excusa perfecta para poder visitaros de vez en cuando. De otro modo, siempre antepondría mi trabajo a las visitas familiares, pasarían los años y finalmente perderíamos el contacto.

—¿Seguro que tú ya no pretendes a Margaret? —Jhon le preguntó, mirándole suspicaz. A lo que Henry rió.

—No te preocupes, no intentaré interponerme entre vosotros dos nunca más. ¿De qué serviría? —respondió con sinceridad—. Debido a mi profesión, estoy en contacto constante con la hipocresía y con la mentira, la apariencia y la mala fe. No estoy dispuesto a perder los pocos soplos de aire fresco que existen en mi vida, y vosotros dos sois uno de ellos.

—Sin segundas intenciones, ¿cierto?

—Me gusta tu prometido, Margaret, no se anda con paños calientes —se dirigió a ella, sonriente.

—Es sólo que no quisiera tener que enfrentarme a Margaret por haber tenido que matarte.

—¡Jhon! —ella lo reprendió, mirándolo escandalizada.

—Maggie, por favor, no era más que una broma.

—Lo sé perfectamente, pero Henry, no.

—No te preocupes, Margaret, lo suponía. Ahora muy en serio: Hazla feliz, Jhon.

—Por mi vida, que lo haré. Acabas de ser nombrado oficialmente abogado de la familia Thornton —anunció.

—Bien por mí. ¿Habéis ido ya a visitar a tu tía Shaw, Margaret? Creo que le va a dar un soponcio en cuanto os vea. Y Dixon no hace más que llorar por los rincones, creyendo que te has olvidado de ella.

—Mi pobre Dixon. Jhon…

—Había contado con llevarla a casa con nosotros, Maggie, si ella quiere, claro está —no la dejó terminar, pues no hacía falta que le pidiese por ella—. Será tu dama de compañía y la de mi madre. Pero ya tenemos cocineros, y doncellas, y criados suficientes. Así que deberá conformarse con serviros de acompañante.

—Se va a encontrar fuera de lugar, entonces.

—Con ese fabuloso trasero que tiene, siempre está fuera de todos los lugares; los rebosa, querida.

—¡Jhon! 

—¿Qué? Ella me odia desde el mismo día en que me conoció.

—Eso no es cierto —protestó—. Tenía reservas contigo, eso es verdad. En alguna ocasión me ha comentado que tú me mirabas de un modo…que traspasa el alma, dijo ella, como si...

—Te quisiera desde el mismo momento en que te vi por primera vez. Puedes decirlo, porque es completamente cierto. Lo siento, lo que he afirmado sobre ella ha sido una maldad —se disculpó verdaderamente arrepentido—. No sé qué me ha llevado a mostrar una conducta tan irrespetuosa. Creo que tiene algo que ver con que en toda mi vida no me haya sentido tan feliz como lo estoy últimamente, ni tan relajado —concluyó con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya, el siempre serio, estirado y responsable señor Thornton sabe bromear —Henry afirmó alegremente.

—Me temo que sí, pero ya no recordaba cómo hacerlo, hasta que Margaret ha llegado a mi vida para quedarse en ella.

—Eso ha quedado completamente claro. ¿Nos vemos esta tarde en casa de mi hermano, entonces?

—Sí, Henry. Teníamos previsto pasar por allí tras el encuentro que íbamos a mantener contigo.

—Queríais saber si yo iba a echar más leña al fuego, ¿no es así?

—La tía Shaw se va a poner como una furia… 

—Ponle delante a Jhon nada más verla; cuando él no saca esa vena graciosa que tiene —dedicó una mirada ácida a Thornton, quien le sonrió con una mueca de advertencia—, y no suele ser a menudo, su mera presencia impone respeto. Seguro que, aunque sea sólo por esa causa, la dejarás sin palabras durante el tiempo necesario para que ambos podáis haceros escuchar. El resto está todo hecho. Dile que, si de algo sirve, ambos tenéis mis completas bendiciones, tanto personales como profesionales.

—Gracias, Henry, de todo corazón —Margaret lo abrazó con cariño y él sonrió.

Jhon le ofreció la mano, que él estrechó con firmeza, resuelto.

—Debemos ir a hablar con tu tía cuanto antes, pues el último tren hacia Milton parte a las cinco —Jhon dijo a Margaret, reflexivo, una vez se hubieron marchado del despacho de Henry—. Y todavía tengo que mantener el encuentro con mi viejo amigo, Víctor Attenborough, de quien te he hablado.

—No pretenderás que hagamos una visita relámpago a mi tía, eso es toda una descortesía —objetó molesta.

—¿Y dónde pretendes dormir esta noche? Como le digamos a tu tía que nos marchamos a un hotel, intentará extraerme el corazón con una cuchara de té, Maggie. Y cuando regresemos a Milton, mi madre destrozará lo poco que quede de él, si es que queda algo, te lo aseguro. De esa sí que no salgo vivo. 

Ella rió alegremente por tamaña ocurrencia.

—Ahora es a mí a quien toca decir que todo irá bien, cariño. Seguramente, mi prima nos ofrecerá pasar la noche en su enorme casa, donde tienen numerosas habitaciones de invitados. Tú dormirás en la tuya, yo en la mía, y asunto resuelto.

—Y me envenenarán mientras duermo. Ya…

—¡Ya basta de intentar hacerme reír, señor Thornton! —protestó entre risas.

—Adoro hacerte reír. ¿Te encuentras mejor? —Tomó su barbilla con cuidado en un gesto cariñoso y la observó, preocupado.

—Sí, te lo aseguro. Ver cómo Henry ha tomado partido por nuestro amor de un modo tan rotundo, me ha llenado el corazón de alegría y de esperanza con respecto a mí tía.

—Mereces todo lo bueno que pueda sucederte en este mundo —él afirmó con voz suave, perdido en sus bellos ojos.

—Ya tengo lo único que realmente me importa.

—¿Qué he hecho para merecerte, Maggie?

—Ser Jhon Thornton; ni más, ni menos.

Se besaron sin importarles quién pudiese escandalizarse por ello. Jhon hizo que ella lo tomase del brazo y caminaron, tranquilamente, en busca de un carruaje que les llevase a su próximo destino.


	5. Capítulo V

Jhon y Margaret tuvieron que aguardar varios minutos en la sala de visitas de la familia Lennox antes de que la tía Shaw, acompañada de su hija Edith —quien nada más entrar en la sala miró a ambos con furia—, hicieran acto de presencia. Jhon dejó que fuese Margaret quien expusiera la noticia de su próximo casamiento ante su prima y su tía, y no se perdió ni un sólo detalle de las reacciones gestuales que ambas mostraron al escucharla en silencio. Una vez Margaret hubo terminado, quedó a la espera del beneplácito de ambas llena de esperanza; Jhon pensó que, sin duda, había estado tan absorta durante su exposición, que no se había dado cuenta de la reacción, cada vez más indignada a medida que ella hablaba, que mostraba sobre todo su prima.

—¡Eres una desagradecida! ¡Y Henry, un insensato! —Edith gritó por fin llena de indignación—. ¿Simplemente no puedes limitarte a hacer las cosas bien? —reprochó a Margaret, quien la miró como si no la conociese, atónita.

—Hija, por favor… —La tía Shaw, abochornada por el comportamiento que su hija había comenzado a mostrar frente al Señor Thornton (a quien ella consideraba un forastero por mucho que fuera a casarse con su sobrina), intentó tranquilizarla.

—¡Ni por favor, ni nada, mamá! ¡Sé que tú opinas igual que yo! ¡Pero tus exquisitos modales no te permiten expresar tus verdaderos pensamientos! ¡Pues bien, yo lo haré por las dos! —Se encaró con su prima de nuevo, furiosa—. ¡Deja ya de comportarte como una señorita consentida, Margaret, y asume la responsabilidad de tus actos! ¡Has estado coqueteando con Henry, y lo sabes, dándole esperanzas! —la acusó con dureza.

Margaret, alarmada pensando en lo que Jhon pudiese imaginar debido a las palabras pronunciadas por su prima, en vez de enfrentarse a ella buscó su mirada. Temió que la relación que ambos mantenían, con un inicio tan reciente, no hubiese alcanzado la suficiente madurez por su parte como para anteponer la confianza a los celos. Pero Jhon no la miró, siquiera. Se interpuso entre ella y Edith —a quien sacaba más de una cabeza de altura— con toda su masculina envergadura, eclipsando la figura de Margaret por completo.

—Por deferencia a su madre, y porque yo soy todo un caballero, a pesar de que usted no lo crea así, no voy a ofrecerle la respuesta en los términos que usted merece, señora Lennox —dijo con voz dura y veladamente amenazadora, cual cuchillo afilado—. Pero su exabrupto se ha terminado. No voy a permitir, de ningún modo, así provenga de un familiar querido por mi prometida o de la mismísima Reina, que nadie intente mancillar su honor y su decoro, sin duda alguna intachables e irreprochables.

—Jhon, por favor —Margaret lo tomó por un brazo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—No, Margaret. Cualquiera de estas dos señoras podrá decir sobre mí lo que le venga en gana, lo que deseen: que soy arrogante, brusco, sin modales, inculto, o que no te merezco. E incluso puede que tengan razón. Pero nadie, jamás, mancillará tu nombre ni tu honor, sea quien sea.

—¿Que es un caza fortunas, quizá, puedo decir? —Edith lo acusó con sorna, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Margaret no tuvo que rodear la figura de Jhon y enfrentar su mirada para saber a la perfección cuánto dolor le había causado aquella cruel acusación, pues era consciente de que la posibilidad de calificasen su futuro matrimonio como una simple “operación financiera” que tan sólo a él beneficiase, era su mayor temor. Orgullosa de su prometido y de todo lo bueno, correcto y honesto que él representaba para ella, se situó a su lado y encaró a su prima de nuevo.

—Tienes razón, Jhon, este despropósito se ha acabado —afirmó mientras la traspasaba con una mirada de profundo reproche—. Fuiste mi prima querida una vez, Edith, pero hoy no te reconozco. He soportado con infinita paciencia todas tus argucias dirigidas a unirme a Henry, sabiendo como has sabido siempre, que mi corazón jamás podría pertenecerle. —Exhaló profundamente, armándose de valor—. Por Jhon, quien es el hombre más recto y honesto de la Tierra; por el mismísimo Henry, quien ha demostrado con creces poseer la bondad y la sensibilidad que tú no posees, y por mí misma, mi paciencia termina aquí. Si algún día recapacitas y decides disculparte con Jhon, nuestro hogar siempre estará abierto para ti. En cualquier otro caso, que seas feliz, prima.

Tomó a Jhon del brazo, cariñosa, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa serena para decirle:

—¿Nos marchamos?

—Algún día se arrepentirán de esto —él dijo a ambas mujeres, quienes le devolvieron una mirada cargada de indignación y de temor—. Oh, no, mis palabras no son una amenaza. Simplemente, algún día ambas añorarán el amor bondadoso y amable, el cariño incondicional, de esta mujer que hoy acaban de despreciar. Tan sólo deseo que cuando llegue ese día, tengan la humildad suficiente como para venir a nuestro hogar con intención de rogar su perdón. A mí no me deben nada en absoluto, ni yo a ustedes. Buenos días.

La tía Shaw, poniéndose en pie, quiso impedir su partida, pero una mirada severa de Edith se lo impidió. Así que Jhon, dignamente, tomó su abrigo y su sombrero con una mano, y cogido del brazo por Margaret se marchó del hogar de los Lennox, temió que para siempre.

—Hija, has sido demasiado dura con Margaret. Puede que ella se esté equivocando con ese casamiento, pero si Henry lo aprueba… —objetó a su hija, dubitativa, una vez la pareja se hubo marchado.

—Henry la quiere demasiado como para hacerla desgraciada contrariándola —Edith respondió con desdén—. Él es un blando, pero yo, no.

—Ahora estás minusvalorando a tu cuñado, querida —su madre protestó, disconforme.

—Recuerda lo que te digo: no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que veamos a Margaret ante nuestra puerta implorando cobijo y perdón. Entonces no serán otros sino mi esposo, o el propio Henry, quienes se vean obligados a mantenerla cuando a ella no le quede nada en absoluto, ni siquiera orgullo. Sabes que la adoro, mamá, pero si de algo ella no podrá culparme jamás, es de que no le advertí contra ese buscavidas. El enamoramiento no lo es todo en esta vida—sentenció con frialdad.

—¿Estás insinuando que tú no amas a tu esposo? —quiso saber, sorprendida y escandalizada por igual, pues ella siempre había creído que Edith bebía los vientos por él.

—Lo quiero, sí, lo justo y necesario. Desde luego no me disgusta, si eso es lo que te preocupa. ¿Pero tú crees realmente que si de un Don Nadie se hubiese tratado, yo habría consentido en casarme con él? ¿De qué habrían vivido mis hijos? ¿Y yo? ¿O tú? No me trates de ingenua, porque no lo soy—reprendió a su madre con voz dura.

—Aún así, ella te adora…

—Y yo a ella. Por eso no puedo aprobar la locura que está apunto de cometer.

La tía Shaw suspiró, desarmada ante la argumentación de su hija. Puede que ella tuviese toda la razón —pensó—, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón sentía que no estaba bien cómo ambas habían tratado a Margaret. Y aquel sentimiento la llenaba de desazón.

A varias calles de allí, Jhon buscó la mirada de su prometida, indignado y preocupado por ella.

—Siento que no podamos marcharnos todavía, Maggie. En este momento, desearía no tener pendiente la visita a mi amigo Víctor, que tú y yo regresásemos a nuestro hogar, donde siempre serás tratada como a una reina tal y como mereces. Pero te juro que el asunto que debo tratar con él es de suma importancia y gravedad, no puedo posponerlo para un futuro encuentro —se lamentó, mientras el carruaje que él había alquilado para que los condujese a su destino recorría las concurridas calles del Londres más céntrico—.

—No tienes porqué darme explicaciones —ella aseguró, intentando tranquilizarlo con una triste sonrisa.

—Sí debo dártelas. Estamos prometidos, pronto nos juraremos el uno al otro fidelidad, honestidad y amor eternos. Tan sólo te ruego que confíes en mí, hasta que yo tenga clara la situación que debo manejar con respecto al problema que estoy intentando resolver. Mientras tanto, no quiero cargar sobre ti una preocupación innecesaria.

—Prefieres cargarla tú solo…—Le acarició una mejilla con infinita ternura dedicándole una mirada de pequeño reproche—. ¿Es con respecto a la fábrica? —quiso saber.

—No —Negó con la cabeza, impetuoso, para apoyar su respuesta—. No temas por nosotros o por nuestro futuro, Maggie. Te he jurado que jamás nada te ha de faltar, ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos. Y por mi vida que voy a cumplir mi juramento.

—No me refería a eso, cariño…

—Tan sólo confía en mí —le rogó—. Pronto tendrás todas las respuestas.

Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las besó con reverente adoración.

—Confío en ti, tal y como tú lo haces en mí —le aseguró, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Nunca podré agradecértelo de un modo suficiente.

—Oh, yo creo que sí. ¿Sería tan amable de arroparme entre sus brazos, Señor Thornton? —le pidió con dulzura. Él, inmediatamente, obedeció complacido por poder paliar de algún modo su tristeza—. Sinceramente, no esperaba la reacción de Edith, en absoluto —se lamentó con voz apenada. Pequeñas lágrimas pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos.

—Ni yo tampoco. Quizá realmente no te convengo… —no pudo evitar afirmar, meditabundo—. Pero te amo tanto… Mi intención es protegerte contra todo mal, no causarte daño. Pero parece ser que estoy logrando todo lo contrario.

—No empieces tú también, Jhon —lo reprendió, molesta—. Escucha, y escucha con atención, porque debes tener muy claro lo que voy a decirte. Te colaste en mi vida cuando yo no te esperaba ni te deseaba en ella. —Alzó una mano para detener el inminente reproche que iba a salir de su boca—. Me quisiste, y quisiste que yo te quisiera, y lo lograste con creces pues, por mi vida, te juro que jamás podré querer a nadie que no seas tú. Así que nuestras vidas están unidas sin remedio: la tuya y la mía. Más vale que te vayas haciendo a la idea, Jhon Thornton, porque nada en este mundo, ni nadie, van a lograr separarme de ti.

Margaret hubiera esperado prácticamente cualquier respuesta proveniente de él, excepto el completo silencio que se hizo entre ambos. Jhon la observó en silencio, muy serio y con infinita atención, como si temiese perderse el más mínimo detalle de todo su ser, por muy pequeño que este fuera. Ella dudó entre preguntarle, curiosa, o aguardar a que él decidiese responder lo que fuera que tuviera que decir. Finalmente decidió respetar su actitud y aguardó paciente.

—Ni en mis mejores sueños yo imaginé jamás que tú te entregarías a mí del modo en que lo has hecho —él declaró por fin, solemne.

Margaret no pudo evitar reír, serena y complacida.

—Ni en mis mejores sueños yo imaginé que un hombre como tú me elegiría a mí, inocente e inexperta, como su esposa.

—¿Un hombre como yo? ¿Demasiado serio, rudo, brusco y arrogante, quieres decir?

—No: mayor que yo, con mucho mundo a sus espaldas, experimentado y muy atractivo, quien podría tener a sus pies a cualquier belleza de Milton, de Londres o del mundo entero, si quisiera.

—En primer lugar, señorita Hale, creo que usted me confunde con alguien mucho más agraciado que yo —le aseguró. Mas en el fondo, aquellas palabras habían alimentado su vanidad más profunda.

—Puedo asegurarle que no, señor Thornton —Acarició su mentón suavemente, en un gesto tan cariñoso como sensual.

—Definitivamente, vas a volverme loco, Maggie —se vio obligado a afirmar antes de ser capaz de continuar siquiera—. Y en segundo lugar, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo soy un hombre experimentado? ¿En qué, exactamente?

—Con una edad tan joven, tú solo diriges toda una fábrica textil con mano de hierro.

—Yo no soy tan joven. Y no me recuerdes la primera vez en que tú y yos nos vimos, en Marlboroug Mills, cuando tuve que hacer uso de esa mano de hierro que ahora tú tanto alabas, y que aquella ocasión logró que me tomases por el mismísimo Demonio.

—Es cierto, lo hice.

—Dios mío… —se lamentó—. No puedo tolerar ciertas actitudes de mis empleados, Maggie, te lo dije —trató de explicarse.

—Lo sé. Pero en cuestión de experiencia no sólo me estoy refiriendo a ese asunto.

—¿A cual más, entonces?

—No me digas que, a tu edad, todavía no has mantenido escarceos amorosos.

Jhon la miró con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. Jamás habría imaginado que Margaret se atrevería a tocar aquel tema siquiera.

—No te confundas, querida —respondió una vez repuesto de tamaña sorpresa—. Escarceos sexuales sí, por supuesto. Escarceos amorosos, jamás. Nunca he deseado pertenecer a una mujer hasta que tú te adueñaste de mi vida.

—Oh… —Ahora, la infinitamente sorprendida fue ella.

—Por Dios, Maggie… ¿A cuántas mujeres crees que he propuesto matrimonio antes que a ti? —le preguntó con indignación.

—¿Ves como, a tu lado, yo soy una niña inocente? En mi mente, yo jamás habría separado el amor del sexo. Sé que los antros libertinos existen pero… no sé… Es como si en mi pequeño mundo no existieran realmente. —Su cara había enrojecido como la grana y desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

—Vamos a ver, Maggie… Existen mujeres, a pesar de que tú no puedas imaginarlo siquiera, y muchas de ellas pertenecientes a la sociedad más selecta de Milton (y de cualquier lugar), tanto solteras como casadas, aunque yo jamás he querido tener nada que ver con mujeres prometidas o casadas —aclaró— dispuestas a mantener relaciones sexuales con hombres tan sólo por propio placer, sin necesitar ni reclamar nada más al respecto —le explicó con paciencia—. El único requisito para ellas es que tales encuentros no alcancen a ver la luz pública. Yo jamás he necesitado frecuentar esos “antros libertinos”, como tú los has llamado, y nunca lo he hecho.

—Vaya… —afirmó anonadada.

Jhon rió, divertido.

—Vamos, no te rías de mí —le reprochó con enfado.

—¿Cómo no voy a reír, si eres la mujer más adorable de este mundo? —Tomó su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo—. Te amo, futura señora Thornton.

Pero en esta ocasión, ella no se dejó acaramelar, sino que clavó en sus ojos una mirada llena de desaprobación.

—¿Vas a continuar frecuentando a esas mujeres? —inquirió desafiante.

—¡Maldita sea, Margaret! ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí? —le reprochó verdaderamente enfadado—. ¡Esta sí que es buena! ¡Desde que te vi por primera vez, no sé qué es lo que me hiciste, chiquilla, pero me convertí en un monje de clausura! ¡Sólo pienso en ti! ¡Sólo vivo para ti! ¡Incluso durante todos estos meses en los que creí haberte perdido para siempre, no había modo posible de pensar más que en ti! ¿Y ahora crees que yo soy capaz de faltarte al respeto de un modo tan vil? ¡Frecuentar a ese tipo de mujeres no es incorrecto cuando uno no tiene siquiera en quién pensar! ¡Por todos los infiernos! ¿Por quién demonios me tomas?

—¡Jhon, basta, por favor! ¡Deja de gritar profiriendo blasfemias! —le exigió comenzando a enfadarse ella también por el tono que él estaba empleando.

—¿Qué blasfemias ni qué ocho cuartos? Si pretendías ofenderme, ¡por Dios que lo has conseguido!

—No pretendía ofenderte, especie de troglodita. Yo sólo quería conocerte mejor y saber a qué atenerme de ahora en adelante. No estoy dispuesta a permitir ese tipo de conducta en mi marido.

—¿Troglo qué? Margaret Hale, estás a un paso de que te coloque sobre mis rodillas y te de los buenos azotes que mereces —La amenazó con el dedo de un modo cómico para hacerle ver que en el fondo bromeaba, pero ella lo tomó a pies juntillas y lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

—¿Te atreverías a hacerlo? —preguntó con indignación.

Aquellas palabras desinflaron su ira por completo.

—Ya basta, mi vida, te lo ruego. Siento que este tema se me está yendo de las manos —la tranquilizó con voz suave, totalmente arrepentido—. Por supuesto que jamás te pondré una mano encima, Maggie, te lo puedo jurar. Me ha enfurecido pensar que hace mucho tiempo que yo te he entregado mi cuerpo y mi mente por completo, sólo a ti, y en cambio tú cuestionas mi amor imaginando que yo sea capaz de faltarte al respeto al frecuentar la compañía de otras mujeres. Sinceramente, ¿por quién me has tomado? —quiso saber, frustrado—.Si dudas de mí de ese modo, por mucho que yo te ame me veré obligado a dejarte marchar. No puedo competir con tus miedos porque no hay motivo de que existan, sólo tú puedes desterrarlos de tu mente.

Margaret enfrentó su mirada, decidida a encontrar la verdad en sus ojos. Y lo que halló en ellos fue tan sólo honestidad, franqueza, sencillez, todas aquellas cualidades plagadas tan sólo de un amor eterno e incombustible hacia ella.

—Te creo y ruego tu perdón, Jhon —respondió con el corazón en la mano—. No he debido faltarte al respeto de esta manera. Me temo que mi inmadurez e inexperiencia han jugada una baza en mi contra de nuevo.

Jhon negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—Eres una de las mujeres más maduras que conozco. ¿Cuántas personas crees que habrían sido capaces de aceptar que se han equivocado, reconocerlo y pedir perdón por ello dejando a un lado su orgullo y vanidad? No te subestimes, preciosa, jamás. ¿Quieres experiencia? Cásate conmigo y la tendrás —le aseguró seductor. El rostro de Margaret enrojeció levemente y él la besó con ternura, encantado—. Si alguna vez dudas de mis palabras, mírame a los ojos, como has hecho en este momento. Ellos son el reflejo de mi alma —le rogó con cariño.

—En tus ojos ahora veo que sigues molesto conmigo —respondió sin ambages.

—Lo estoy. —Sonrió levemente—. Y tú sigues molesta conmigo.

—He de reconocer que lo estoy levemente, sí.

—Nos veremos obligados a sobrellevar nuestro mutuo malestar de ahora en adelante como mejor podamos, querida, porque acabamos de llegar al hogar de Víctor —anunció mostrando una mueca de perversa complacencia.

Segundos después, el carruaje se detuvo frente a uno de los edificios más hermosos de Whitehall, en la ciudad de Westminster, siendo uno de los pocos no destinados a usos gubernamentales situados en esa calle.

—Oh… —Margaret tan sólo pudo afirmar, extasiada con tanta belleza—. ¿Pero cómo…?

—Te dije que Víctor es Mariscal de Campo del Ejército de Su Majestad y, hoy por hoy, prácticamente es la mano derecha de esta.

—¿Pero cuántos años tiene él? —quiso saber, sorprendida.

—Los mismos que yo, veintiocho años. Recuerda que te conté que él y yo nos conocemos desde nuestra etapa de colegiales.

—Ah, ahora lo entiendo todo. Él es un abuelito, como tú —afirmó con voz angelical, como quien jamás ha roto un plato en su vida.

—Señorita Hale, si pretende usted reírse de mí, sepa que no sabe con quién se las gasta. —La tomó entre sus brazos, impetuoso, y la besó con ardor.

Una vez sus labios se hubieron separado, Margaret no fue capaz de articular palabra. Su rostro había adquirido el color de la grana de nuevo.

—Pero que sepa que continúo sintiéndome molesto con respecto a usted —Jhon declaró, tras lo que bajó del carruaje sin darle opción a darle una respuesta, pagó al cochero y regresó para tomarla de la mano y ayudarla a bajar también.

No tuvieron que hacer sonar la aldaba de la puerta del hogar de Víctor Attenborough, pues esta se abrió inmediatamente y un hombre joven de pelo rubio, rasgos hermosos y porte apuesto se plantó ante ellos mostrando una alegre sonrisa.

“Dios bendito” —Margaret suspiró para sus adentros, admirada—. “Es casi tan guapo como Jhon, y yo creía que ese hecho resultaba totalmente imposible de existir”.

—Bien venidos a mi humilde morada —la voz alegre y seductora de Víctor anunció. Y tras ello, estrechó a Jhon en un fuerte abrazo que este devolvió de un modo familiar—. Y tú eres la famosa Margaret Hale, quien ha logrado que este cabeza dura desee pasar por la vicaría —dijo a Margaret después dedicándole una sonrisa jovial.

—A-así es —ella tan sólo se vio capaz de responder.

—¡Pero vamos a ver, grandísimo animal! ¿Qué le has contado a tu futura esposa de mí, que me mira con esa cara asustada? —reprochó a Jhon en tono de broma—. Pero pasad, pasad, no os quedéis en la puerta, qué descortesía por mi parte.

Prácticamente tiró de la mano de Margaret para hacerla entrar en la casa y Jhon siguió a ambos con una exhalación de paciencia. Mas en el fondo, quería con locura a su amigo, siempre lo hizo y siempre lo haría, aceptándolo tal y como era.


End file.
